its in the book
by deliciouswater101
Summary: maka reads. soul enters without permission.


her book held between her eager hands, her emerald eyes moving fast across the page before going back and starting again and each time going faster and faster closing in just about comparing to a race marathon, she flips and it starts all over again.

her breath weigh heavier the more her eyes read, greedily sucking in the words lining neatly across the page. her pale face splats with a rose color, heart caught in her throat, eyes widening further as she goes and then her face suddenly flushes and she giggles to herself, heart frantic.

she drops the book onto the bed as her face falls into her mattress as well.

and she thinks, _' they are perfect together! this book is so...'_ she giggles more then, flipping over on her side, she stares up at the ceiling, " what did I just read? I loved it! the romance was so intense, my heart felt like it stopped for a split second there..." she hadn't actually read the cover before she'd opened it, but now, she stares at it. stares harder. and then she gasped, dropping the book as if it burned.

eyes wide once again, before she blushes and ducking her head into a pillow she screams. sucking in a breath, to get herself under control, _okay control yourself maka, it was just_ a _flimsy book nothing to it._ but even that thought doesn't help her, she bitterly thinks then, " maka! come have breakfast! and stop reading before your brain explodes. " soul gruff voice snaps at her barging into her room, she twitches forgetting her thoughts for a moment.

removing the pillow from her face, her eyes already narrowed into a glare, " soul how many times have I told you- " she starts but chokes at the sight of him. his chest mainly, _naked _chest, that is.

the way his shoulder blades popped out, wider than her own slim skinny shoulders.

how they seemed to become tense and the muscle would twitch.

how muscular his arms looked.

his six pack abs, thanks to her training schedule she had him and her doing, so firm, strong.

a dreamy sigh silently escaped her lips, but the book flashes through her head but instead of words, the images, nasty perverted images, _her_ imagination, _she _created came to the forefront of her mind. his bare chest wasn't helping either. she stopped all thought process, before flushing pink and throwing her pillow at his amused red gaze.

it hit, but did no more damage than that of a feather, slipping harmlessly to the floor. she glared at the pillow, willing it to have been one of her books, hard covered rather. before returning her gaze to scarlet shaded eyes, forcing herself to forget his too-good-for-him chest, they twinkled.

she stares, blaming her flamed cheeks on her angry that he'd walked into her room without knocking. but he seemed to see right through her as though her skin was transparent and he could see the lie in her stare. damn and he says she was a nerd for reading, he was reading her like an open book.

he smirked, and almost painfully watched him part his lips, " like what you see aye _maaka_? " he teased her and she knew he was but it still made her flush with that embarrassing light, especially because of said book some stupid, he-who-shall-not-be-named gave her.

she was flustered and annoyed, folding her arms over her not so small chest, recently she'd noticed she's been growing, no overly large like liz or like tsubaki's but she could deal with them. it was easier to fight in battle, wielding soul.

he chuckles, turning around and walking out, " whatever maka. breakfast is ready. " his laughter fading as he walks away.

she didn't rush, slowly coming to, before leaping into her outfit at her alarm clock glaring numbers, " dammit! soul you better finish eating fast or else where going to be late for training with my papa! "

a snort was all she received, ' that old perv won't be there on time, he's still a player. I guess his daughter takes after him on the perverted side. '

he didn't even see the book fly at him, only that he was on the ground withering in pain before she even reached the kitchen.


End file.
